Harry Potter and the Ravens Hair
by Alexboy9
Summary: AU GoF, as Harry Potter and his friends boarded the train to Hogwarts little did they know their world would be turned up side down. Full summary in side. it is only on K for now. On hold until I can recover files from my laptop.


Harry Potter and The Ravens heir

AU GoF, as Harry Potter and his friends boarded the train to Hogwarts little did they know their world would be turned up side down, plans would be revealed, friends would become enemy's, new friendships would be formed, and new magics learnt, and where do elves come in?

Ğ=Galleons Š=Sickle Ň=Knut

1 Ğ= 1 Galleon

1 Ğ=£10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. BUT Alex is my char!

A.U. Alex may very a bit from story to story.

I have yet to decide on any pairings, any suggestions welcome.

I can't do accents so I'm not apart from some like 'Arry'.

**Prologue**

15 people where sitting round a table having a meeting in an old castle in Scotland. The room was illuminated by the fire roaring in the fire place making the light dance of the peoples faces. An old man was sitting at the head of the table dressed in a brightly collard dress like thing, to his right there was a strict looking woman who was dressed in an emerald dress, to her right was a kind yet strict woman dressed in a Victorian nurses outfit, to her right was a young boy around 14 he looked like a happy person yet he gave of the impression of power and knowledge, he was dressed in fancy looking clothes; one woman was very big and held her self with dignity, a man who looked angry and looked down his nose on others, and a short stumpy man who looked slightly insecure, other people where all different.

"So Alex lets here your idea" the old man said to the boy apparently Alex.

"Yes lets Dumbledore, I was thinking we are bringing school children from other country's to this one and they are in different climates, and there are bound to be illnesses going around" Alex said to the others, who all appeared to be shocked at the thought.

"Are you saying our healers are incompetent" said the large woman accusingly, wile the angry looking man glared.

"No Madame Maxime, I am saying that if a student is carrying a illness then they might not show signs of it and then spread it to the other two schools" Alex said calmly, once again shocking every one.

"Of course Madam Pomfery, but as the students will only have illnesses that are in Britain then there is no reason for me to cut down the time I spend at each school.

"I will spend a month at each school seeing as there is only two months before they leave for Hogwarts" Alex said in a kind tone that left no room for argument.

" I think that's a wonderful idea Alex I was worrying about all the new illnesses that the students might be carrying but now I only have to worry about the Hogwarts students" said Madame Pomfery happily, all the others in the room nodded in agreement, except one.

"Excuse me but you are just a boy so why would we let you treat the children" said the short stumpy man venomously, causing every head to turn in his direction, and Alex to glare at him.

"Actually _Minister_ I happen to be the youngest person in the world to get a mastery let alone _7_ and I am trained in healing, so I suggest you do not go around insulting people because you might make some bad enemies" Alex said calmly wile glaring at the minister, who shrunk in his chair as Alex was speaking.

Dumbledore chucked before saying "Right then we will leave the arrangements for that up to you Alex"

"That is not all, I have talked with my farther and the board of Governors" at this every one was paying more attention, especially Dumbledore.

"They have all given permission for me to teach at Hogwarts, the board of Governors asked I help any class that needs it but also a Duelling class" Alex paused and loosed around, there was mixed reactions but most looked surprised.

"I was also thinking that with Madam Maxime's and Professor Karkaroff's permission I would open them the other two schools" as Alex said this, the named heads seamed to already like the idea.

"Oui, that is an excellent idea" Madam Maxime said nodding, however all Karkaroff did was nod.

With this the meeting ended and all turned in for the night.

**TBC**

Please review.

Next chap is arriving at Hogwarts. (This story is about Harry and his friends).


End file.
